


Wings

by aragamiBAE



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 19:41:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9287009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aragamiBAE/pseuds/aragamiBAE
Summary: Through Momo's eyes, those who have wings are those who have talent, and Yuki had a pair of the most beautiful wings Momo had ever seen. However, the mirror Momo gazed into ever so often seemed to show the opposite.Birthday fic for my dearest friend! <3





	

**Author's Note:**

> first and foremost, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TOKU!! i hope you'll like this piece even though it was rushed out ;;u;; love you 5ever babe, i hope we'll continue to be re:vale forever <3
> 
> second, i'd like to apologize if the writing is awkward or if there are any grammatical mistakes because i haven't written anything in months _(:3
> 
> enjoy!

  The first time Momo saw Yuki on stage, he saw a pair of gorgeous wings adorning the back of the silver-haired beauty.

  Not to say Banri wasn’t just as eye-catching, but somehow, the brief moment that Yuki directed his gaze to meet Momo’s, he felt a connection with him. A pure, innocent admiration for someone who was only a mere year older than him, but seemed to have all the talent in the world. And when Momo stood beside Yuki as he was grieving for the loss of his first partner, he was thinking that perhaps, he might just be as talented as his idol.

  Momo stared into the mirror as he did every morning, and sighed as he turned away from it. It had been five years since Re:Vale was formed, but there was always something that tormented him, something that told him he didn’t deserve to be where he was. Despite this, Momo never failed to greet Yuki cheerfully and give him a hug before they set off for another day in the unforgiving idol industry. As they left the waiting room, Momo gave the mirror in the room one last look.

  A wingless figure stared back at him.

* * *

 

 

  During the days when Re:Vale was poor, the pair would sleep together in a tiny, cramped room, and Momo would give Yuki a loving sigh as he mentioned how gorgeous Yuki would look if he grew his hair out. How stunning his eyes were. How his wings were just so beautiful. A light blush dusted Yuki’s cheeks ever so slightly as he listened to Momo listing off compliments one by one, but he was always curious when it came to his supposed wings. However, Momo would simply give a vague answer, or just smile and pull him closer. Eventually, they would fall asleep together blissfully, or just have a rather intimate night.

  When Re:Vale started to get threats from Zero’s fans when they wanted to cover one of Zero’s songs, Momo’s already low self-esteem was crushed to bits. However, he still put on a smile for everyone to see. He had to, or else Re:Vale’s, or more importantly, Yuki’s precious image would be tarnished. Even when he couldn’t sing, Momo tried his best to act like he was fine as Yuki attempted all sorts of ways to help him, though honestly, he would’ve liked nothing more than to go home and berate himself for being such a useless person that could only weigh Yuki down.

* * *

 

  In a moment of thoughtlessness, Momo wandered into the dance studio after his shower even though practice was long over. He gazed into the mirror that took up an entire wall, only to be met with a sight that he didn’t want to accept, but he had no choice. The wingless figure mocked him, for being a burden to Yuki, for being someone who took away Banri’s rightful place, for being someone who never really had a place in this world. And everything that Momo tried so hard to keep inside him, eventually burst out of him in the form of unrelenting tears.

  Yuki was anxiously running about, desperately clutching his phone in the hope of getting a notification from his partner. His earlier messages and calls to Momo didn’t get through, which was worryingly uncharacteristic of Momo, considering that he’d usually reply to Yuki almost immediately. He thought back to the dance practice during the afternoon and how Momo was completely distracted, getting nothing done in the process. The last time he saw Momo was him just weakly smiling to Yuki and saying how he wanted some time alone for individual practice, and Yuki didn’t have much say in the matter since Momo was practically chasing him out.

  Panting as he reached the dance studio, Yuki slammed open the door, only to see Momo slumped on the floor and sobbing profusely. When Momo realized Yuki was in the room, he attempted to frantically wipe his face, but didn’t manage to do much before Yuki appeared right beside him.

  "Momo, are you okay? Why are you crying?" A genuinely concerned expression was plastered on Yuki's face as he attempted to get Momo to look at him, but Momo was adamant on not showing Yuki his sadness.

  "Mmhmm, I'm totally fine! Yuki should be going back home and getting your beauty sleep before you turn into a wrinkly old man! Momo-chan's a big boy now, I can handle my problems on my own!"  Momo flashed a smile and gave a feeble laugh, but no matter how much he rubbed his sleeve against his tears, they couldn't stop flowing down his wet cheeks.

  "Momo, look at me." Yuki had a soft, yet almost demanding voice, his hands cupped around Momo's face as he wiped off the tears with his thumbs. "Don't lie to me. Aren't we partners? You can tell me anything, you know." Yuki gave Momo a gentle kiss on the forehead and smiled, calming Momo's confused heart immensely as he leaned forward to hug Yuki's thin, but comforting frame.

  "Yuki... Am I a burden to you? Re:Vale would be much better if Ban-san was here instead of me, right? Yuki would be happier singing together with Ban-san, and you wouldn't have to deal with my incompetence either..." Momo's already soft voice trailed off as tears started to well up in his reddened eyes once more, his feelings of inferiority attacking his fragile heart. Re:Vale was perfect before, and all he'd done was ruin it and bring Yuki down. Yuki was upset with him, he had to be; there was no way he wasn't disappointed with Momo's sheer lack of talent, and the fact that Yuki flipped through his old photo albums ever so often while sighing happily as he did so, was convincing proof to Momo that he'd much rather be with Banri even after they've been together for so long.

  Yuki's expression gradually shifted to one of guilt, as he finally understood that the reason for Momo's tears, and the reason Momo couldn't sing, was because of him. It was his fault for clinging on so desperately to the past, that he was totally oblivious to what was right in front of him, and ended up hurting Momo's feelings in the process. Yuki stood up, and gently pulled Momo up along with him. Facing the mirror, Yuki embraced the sniffling boy from behind, surprising Momo for a brief moment before Yuki softly whispered for him to look forward, and Momo saw a sight he'd never forget.

  "Do you see it, Momo?"

  "Our wings."

  Yuki's figure overlapped with Momo's, and the wings that could only be seen through Momo's eyes, seemed bigger and more extravagant than ever. Momo's gaze fell upon the once bare mirror that only had a view of nothing but Momo's empty stature, now filled with alluring feathers that he shared with the most important man in his life.

  "Momo, you're my most beloved sunshine that helped me when I was lost and alone, and I would've never been able to get where I am without you." Yuki loosened his embrace ever so slightly so Momo could turn behind and look at him, the pair touching their foreheads together.

  "So please, don't ever think that you're a burden. There isn't a more perfect partner for me than you."

  _"I love you, Momo."_

  The feathered wings tenderly enveloped them closer, and the pair pressed their lips together.


End file.
